A New Star
by LadyPorpoise
Summary: Ecthelion was probably the best flutist in all of Arda. But he had to start somewhere: with sputtering and gasping for air, inconsistent octaves, and clumsy fingers. Glorfindel was there at the start, saying he only needed good looks to draw a lady's attention. Well, he may come to regret those words when Ecthelion becomes the star of Gondolin; maidens fawning for his attention.


_A/N I've been learning how to play the flute for about two months now. It is a beautiful instrument and very gratifying to be able to play music. But I tell you, and it probably applies to other wind instruments as well: it is **hard** at first to get a sound in, and there's breath management to consider. It's mainly the breath control that kills you. When I did my first lesson or when I first met my teacher, it made me think of what Ecthelion must have gone through at first, even though he is likely the only elf in existence to be such a master flutist. Had to start somewhere :P_

 _Interesting note: Flute is considered a masculine instrument due to the physical strength in order to play it well, given men have like a larger chest for air and just being stronger than women in general. You can take that as you will...but I like seeing men play instruments, especially if they be handsome elves. :) The grace be further enhanced._

 _Eldalingwe = Elf-fish. A nickname Glorfindel gave to Ecthelion._

* * *

Glorfindel tried not to laugh as Ecthelion wheezed and gagged as he failed the ending of the recent piece. His fellow lord's mentor stared at the gold head disapprovingly and she sighed.

"You are letting too much air out across the embochure as you blow instead of a narrow stream, my lord. Your tonguing needs improvement too."

"How do you even maintain such a clear sound for so _long_?" Ecthelion stared with big eyes as he gasped.

The elf-maid smirked. "It takes practice and time, my lord. You only started a week ago." She shot another glare at Glorfindel. "You being distracted when you are practicing does not help."

"I make the pain more bearable." Glorfindel defended with a pout. "Is that right, my friend?"

"Indeed," Ecthelion admitted reluctantly. "Why don't you try for once?"

"I am _not_ putting my mouth on that," Glorfindel answered incredulously.

"Learning an instrument would benefit you regardless if it is wind or strings." The elf-maid butted in. "Would make an interesting duet…" she murmured. She held out the thin reed. "Continue blowing into this and work on your tonguing. I will see you next week."

Ecthelion took the reed with a more or less pouty expression and stuck it in his mouth. Faint whistling sounds came from the tube.

Glorfindel watched as the elf-maid left before looking at his friend with a raised brow. "I do make it easier, yes?"

Ecthelion now shot his own glare. "Not entirely," he said around the reed. "And she is right, we would make an interesting duet. Imagine the ladies we would draw to our company."

"I only need my good looks for that," Glorfindel answered proudly. He waved his hand back and forth in a horizontal pattern.

Ecthelion raised a questioning brow. "You still ought to try. The horn or clarinet would suit you perfectly." He lifted his ivory flute, "Or this."

"I will repeat myself: I am not going to put my mouth on something that you have contaminated." Glorfindel closed his eyes before he jolted with a yelp as he felt something wet at the top of his nose. "Eugh!"

Ecthelion grinned smugly at the spit wad he blew from the reed that was slowly dripping down Glorfindel's eye.

* * *

 _Many years later…_

Ecthelion finished the most complicated piece of music known to elven kind with a flourish that some thought the fountain waters may have responded to its lord's music. Applause erupted and he bowed gracefully. Elf-maids then flocked to him and dragged him to one direction where they could fawn over him. Passing his fellow lords, Ecthelion winked and looked even smugger.

Duilin shook his head at the arrogance and turned around to a sulking Glorfindel as Rog and Penlod made fun of him.

"Ecthelion must have made a pact with Ulmo whenever he does these performances." Penlod laughed gently.

"All the unmarried maidens want his hand," Rog added. "And was it not you who said you only needed good looks to catch a lady's eye?"

"Yes," Glorfindel admitted grumpily. "But Lómion plays the harp and does not nearly get as much attention."

"Ecthelion has been gifted. You did listen to what he just played did you not?" Duilin asked.

Glorfindel answered not. He removed his hands from his face and sat up a little straighter as he turned his head. "Is it too late to learn how to play the lute?" he finally asked.

Duilin grinned. "Do not fear. I can teach you."

"Next time we go fishing I am dumping Eldalingwë in the water." Glorfindel vowed.


End file.
